Когда закончился шторм
by Cyber-Akitsu
Summary: После окончания "Триумфа Алого Первоцвета" у Перси осталось незаконченное дело во Франции. Перевод истории In the Wake of the Storm , написанной DagonSt.
1. Chapter 1

Перевод истории «In the Wake of the Storm», написанной DagonSt.

Оригинал можно найти здесь: (скопируйте в адресную строку и удалите пробелы).

Автор: DagonSt

Переводчик: Cyber-Akitsu

Герои: сэр Персиваль Блейкни, Арман Шовлен

Рейтинг: T

Disclaimer: описанные персонажи принадлежат перу баронессы Орци, идея и ее воплощение - DagonSt, перевод – мне.

**I. И дням прошедшим нет числа**

Буря, причинившая столько бед французскому народу, закончилась. Ужасный вихрь, чьим центром была Гревская площадь, изорвал себя в клочья в тот самый момент, когда неумолимое лезвие гильотины опустилось на шею "Неподкупного", того, кто когда-то правил Парижем и стоял у руля Революции, того, кто владел умами и повергал страну все глубже в пучины отчаяния. С его смертью все прекратилось, словно он, подобно валлийцу Глендауэру, призвал Революцию при помощи колдовства.

Сезон бурь закончился в этот Термидор, но когда небеса прояснились, в новом, удивительно чистом и спокойном воздухе, стали ясно видны руины прежнего режима, залитые кровью, которую требовал и получал Террор. Наступила пора созерцания и восстановления. Пришло время разгрести обломки и попытаться понять, что же произошло за годы хаоса, конец которым пришел этим летом. Для одних это было время все обдумать и просчитать - вырвавшись из объятий Революции, они должны были вручить свою судьбу тем, чьи решения были здравы, а руки чисты. Другие оплакивали погибших, невинных или виноватых, чьи жизни были отняты с излишней поспешностью. Но для большинства это было время избавления от страха или восторга, окончательно смытых снегом и развеянных ледяными зимними ветрами.

Но весной, когда снег тает, тела непогребенных деяний оказываются на поверхности, их нечем прикрыть и негде спрятать на голой земле. И так скелеты, оставленные Террором, и даже более старые, разбросанные еще монархией, вновь вышли на свет. И эти омерзительные останки оставались открытыми всем взглядам, пока страна претерпевала изменения, способные наконец-то упокоить их в прошлом. Есть призраки, изгнать которых совсем не просто.

**II****. Интерлюдия: Сон героя**

Когда, заставив своего посетителя прождать довольно долгое время, он, наконец, открыл дверь, на пороге он увидел не Гастингса или Фоулкса и не одного из прочих не менее достойных джентльменов, которые нередко прибывали в Ричмонд в самое неожиданное время, но неизменно находили там прибежище. Тем не менее, сэр Перси решил не изменять своей знаменитой вежливости.

- А! Мой дорогой друг Шамбертен! Какое неожиданное удовольствие видеть вас.

- Шовлен, сэр Перси. Шовлен, - поправил его маленький француз без тени надежды или гнева, словно только по привычке.

- Ну конечно! Никак не могу запомнить эти треклятые иностранные фамилии, - улыбнулся Перси, пряча под маской своего обычного, граничащего с идиотизмом, благодушия ненависть, которую он испытывал к человеку, стоящему перед ним. - Рад вновь видеть вас, учитывая, что расстались мы при весьма неприятных обстоятельствах. - Он оставил француза связанным по рукам и ногам среди обломков Революции, которой он служил, в ожидании ареста и казни, которых он заслуживал. Но, конечно же, Шовлен позаботился о своей безопасности - ведь любое чудовище, подобное ему, в первую очередь думает о том, как сохранить свою шкуру.

- Боюсь, обстоятельства действительно были неблагоприятными, - ответил Шовлен с невеселой улыбкой, глядя вникуда. - Но, в конце концов, вы, как любой честный спортсмен, дали мне шанс. Вы - англичане - просто помешаны на спорте.

- Уверяю вас, Шамбертен, это куда более занятное увлечение, нежели ваша проклятая гильотина. Я даже почти собрался съездить в Париж и вывезти вас, но, увы, дела.

Шовлен рассеянно кивнул.

- Дела, конечно.

На некоторое время оба умолкли, но, наконец, француз произнес:

- Что с моей дочерью, Блейкни?

- О, вы никогда прежде не спрашивали о ней! Она вполне счастлива, уверяю вас, - образец невинности и благородства - почти невозможно было и подумать, что она произошла от этого мерзкого чудовища.

- Конечно. И я благодарен вам за это, сэр Перси, - но, говоря так, Шовлен отвернулся - быть обязанным своему злейшему врагу за жизнь и благополучие дочери все еще жестоко уязвляло его гордость, то немногое, что оставалось от нее после всех поражений, что нанес ему Алый Первоцвет. Но, возможно, дело было совсем не в этом - он слегка навалился на столик, словно ища опоры.

- Не беспокойтесь об этом, мой дорогой друг. Столь очаровательное дитя не должно было достаться вашей непостижимой "справедливости", даже если это было бы нужно, чтобы утвердить ваши идеалы, - Алый Первоцвет умолк на мгновение и тут же отпустил очередную колкость:

- Чертовски жаль, что вы пропустили свадьбу. Это было просто изумительно.

Шовлен вздернул голову.

- _Свадьбу!_

С минуту Перси слушал его неразборчивое бормотание, а потом от души рассмеялся.

- Ну конечно! Она вышла замуж за своего юного друга, вы помните его? Они хотели попросить вашего благословения, но вы должны признать, что для человека в вашем положении - довольно двусмысленном положении - получение письма из Англии от девушки, обвиненной в измене, могло закончиться плачевно. Милая девушка и помыслить не могла причинить вам вред...

Этот выпад достиг цели. Перси видел, как Шовлен сжал край столешницы, как побелели костяшки его пальцев. Француз дрожал всем телом...

Но удовлетворенная улыбка Перси превратилась в гримасу, когда эта дрожь передалась цветочной композиции, стоящей на столе. Маргерит нравилась эта ваза. Едва услышав звон разбитого стекла, по-прежнему нервный француз резко развернулся. Его взгляд остановился на осколках, но Перси не увидел в его глазах ни следа эмоций: ни удовольствия, ни сожаления, ни испуга, ни даже удивления. Лишь его пальцы, все также сжимающие столешницу, и его лицо стали белее роз, рассыпанных по ковру.

Перси разочарованно вздохнул, глядя на вазу.

- Друг мой, вы, часом, не больны? В это время года плавание по каналу может быть крайне неприятным. Да и погода стоит не по сезону влажная.

Непонятный холод, похоже, добрался-таки до Шовлена, если не до его тела, то до его разума точно - он казался подавленным, от ненависти и ярости, которые направляли его действия, не осталось и следа.

- Да, сейчас не по сезону холодно, - повторил Шовлен без тени иронии. - Но это пройдет. Я подхватил что-то в Консьержери, сэр Перси, что-то незначительное. Это пройдет, - бывший агент Республики наградил Перси едва заметной улыбкой бескровных губ.

- Ох, вы поселились в премерзком местечке! Вы, должно быть, замерзли... и чертовски устали? - Законы гостеприимства не позволяли Перси выставить француза за дверь, как бы он того ни хотел, но, по крайней мере, на ближайшее время он мог убрать этого негодяя с глаз долой, чтобы первым делом с утра отправить его в Лондон. И пусть там он наносит нежелательные визиты своим друзьям, если таковые у него остались.

- Нет... Нет, я неплохо отдохнул, je t'assure*, - он снова отвел взгляд. - Tu penses... Ты думаешь, что с Революцией покончено? Террор, как вы называете его, он не остановлен, сэр Перси. Толпа жаждет крови. La guillotine по-прежнему проливает ее. И ей плевать, если это кровь не аристократов. Но для Алого Первоцвета головы республиканцев почти ничего не значат? - акцент Шовлена, обычно почти незаметный, внезапно стал ужасным, казалось, что он с трудом подбирает слова.

Перси, полагая, что это к Шовлену возвращается его обычная раздражительность, рассмеялся.

- Ах, ну неужели вы думали, что я подведу вас, дорогой друг? Я пришел бы вам на помощь как раз вовремя, не появись вы у меня на пороге! Никогда не сомневайтесь во мне!

Но Шовлен никак не отреагировал на эти слова и лишь смотрел, не моргая, на тени за спиной хозяина дома.

- В этом нет откровения, сэр Перси, нет ни правды, ни справедливости, ни милосердия, - он покачнулся, но удержался на ногах, опершись на стол. - Ni le ciel ni l'enfer*...

- Шовлен, довольно, право слово!

- Будьте вы прокляты, вы и ваши английские игры...

Блейкни протянул к французу руку, если не поддержать его, то хотя бы убедиться в том, что его бывший враг реален. Но Шовлен отшатнулся от него, отступая все дальше в тень.

- Клянусь честью, Шамбертен, вы ведете себя чертовски странно, - нахмурился Перси. Было маловероятно, что у Шовлена оставалась хоть какая-то крупица власти, хоть какая-то возможность отомстить Алому Первоцвету за свое окончательное поражение. Разве только, теперь он уже не считал, что простое убийство ниже его достоинства.

- Tourmente*... безумие, изоляция... и смерть, сэр Перси. Нам с самого начала нужно было говорить "и" и никогда "или".

Казалось, что этими словами Шовлен подтвердил подозрения Перси, и тот в два шага преодолел расстояние, разделяющее его и маленького француза. Блейкни так и не снял маску легкомысленного щеголя, которая всегда выводила Шовлена из себя и могла и сейчас отвлечь его от его намерений.

- Прошу вас, друг мой, не сходите...

Но француз, предвосхищая его слова, разразился леденящим душу истерическим смехом. Казалось, он и не заметил, что ноги его подкосились, что он соскользнул по стене и скрылся в тени прямо на глазах сэра Персиваля Блейкни, глядящего на него с удивлением и жалостью. И внезапно у англичанина пропало всякое желание знать точно, призрак навестил его или же безумец.

*Уверяю тебя.

*Ни Бога, ни Дьявола...

*Буря

**III****. По кругу**

После этого происшествия едва прошло две недели, а Алый Первоцвет уже плыл во Францию. Его преследовало зловещее видение человека в черном, в чьем мучительном смехе слышались крики фурий, хранящих закон, в котором не было места милосердию.

Для себя сэр Перси решил, что если он и испытывал чувство вины из-за своего участия в событиях прошлого лета, то лишь потому, что думал о Флерет - бедная девочка со все возрастающей тревогой ждала новостей о любимом отце. А вот о том, что бывший агент Шовлен не переставал сниться ему, сэр Перси предпочел не думать.

Как и следовало ожидать, во Франции, погруженной в хаос очередного переворота, найти Шовлена оказалось сложнее, чем добиться аудиенции у него же в прежние времена. В этом конкретном случае милосердный Талиен (возможно, поддавшись уговорам своей жены) оказался не таким уж милосердным. Даже через несколько месяцев после того как Робеспьер поднялся на гильотину, а его сторонники были либо казнены, либо помилованы решением новых лидеров Франции, этот последний, далеко не самый значительный, его союзник оставался в Консьержери. Более того, по какому-то особому распоряжению или же допущению властей его имя ни разу не появилось в списках ни обвиняемых, ни приговоренных, ни даже просто заключенных. Бывший агент Шовлен, опозоренный и униженный, был забыт и заброшен. Или же намеренно предан забвению, если имя его было вычеркнуто отовсюду по злому умыслу, а не по недосмотру.

Две недели сэр Перси провел в бесплодных поисках на юге, полагая, что загнанный лис забился в нору на своей территории. Достаточно быстро он выяснил, что гражданина Армана никто не видел со времени исчезновения его дочери. Вскоре после него он появился в городе верхом, в состоянии крайнего бешенства. Он уволил служанку, работавшую на него долгие годы, и ее дочь и совершенно забросил свой замечательный дом. Но все это произошло больше года назад. Его служанка, мадам Луиза, жила сейчас со своей сестрой и во всем зависела от нее. Ее дочь Адель вскоре ушла из дома в надежде найти лучшую жизнь и исчезла где-то на просторах революционной Франции.

Решив, что в Дофине он уже выяснил все, что мог, и что продолжать поиски нужно в другом месте, Блейкни вернулся в Париж. Представившись нотариусом, он получил доступ к записям об имении де Шовленов. Он думал, что бывший агент мог укрыться в каким-нибудь родовом замке или же у кого-то из более удачливых родственников. Как оказалось, б_**о**_льшая часть имения перешла от Шовлена-старшего к двоюродному или троюродному кузену в обход его собственного сына, чье им было вычеркнуто из завещания из-за разногласий с родителями. Тем не менее, нынешнему маркизу отошел титул, получил он и довольно значительный годовой доход, что можно было объяснить карточными долгами, распущенным образом жизни или же мотовством. Подобное совершенно не вязалось с тем Шовленом, которого знал Перси, здравомыслящим и умеренным в своих желаниях почти до аскетизма. В 1792 году кузен лишился и имения, и головы.

Наконец, удача улыбнулась Перси. Ему повезло повстречать Рато - старого солдата, больного астмой, чью роль он так блестяще сыграл во время последнего приключения Алого Первоцвета. И этот человек, задыхаясь от кашля и щедро сдабривая свои слова ругательствами, рассказал ему, что он сам видел, как Шовлен был арестован и отправлен в Консьержери. Там же и сам Рато нашел работу - для человека, носящего клеймо каторжника, даже выжженное несправедливо, найти честный заработок в другом месте было почти невозможно. Теперь оставалось только проникнуть в тюрьму и своими глазами увидеть, что произошло с его врагом и насколько пророческими были его сны.

**IV. ****Наблюдение**

В тюрьме к Шовлену частично вернулись достоинство и гордость, от которых он так охотно отказался во имя служения своей стране. Искренне преданный своим идеалам, он и в заключении не изображал из себя мученика; даже это крайнее унижение не изменило его убеждений. Его существование словно замерло: он не настолько любил жизнь, чтобы цепляться за нее, не и не желал бесцельно расставаться с ней. Он просто существовал, безмолвный, запертый на замок в тюремной камере.

Но нельзя сказать, что арест прошел для него бесследно: Шовлен и сам понимал, что он сломлен. Он был готов пожертвовать чем угодно, лишь бы схватить Алого Первоцвета, и сейчас он не стал бы просить за себя, не сказал бы ни слова в свою защиту, оправдывая себя лишь тем, что всегда служил Республике. Унижение, которое превратило многих дворян практически в животных, сделало этого якобинца аристократом, если не по взглядам на мир, то по отношению к нему. И было что-то новое, необычное в том взгляде, которым он смотрел на лозунг Революции, нацарапанный мелом на стене его камеры. Иногда, когда он находил глазами слова "Свобода, Равенство, Братство или Смерть" к обычному уважению и любви в его взгляде примешивалось что-то, что можно было назвать цинизмом и зачатками презрения.

Перси видел эти перемены во время своих тайных приходов в тюрьму. Чтобы не выдать себя, Перси до мельчайших деталей повторял действия Рато, кашлял и осыпал бесстрастного пленника оскорблениями. Казалось, что гордость не давала Шовлену ни отвечать на обвинения, бросаемые ему подобным человеком, ни даже смотреть на своего мучителя. Но если бы он решился на это, то он увидел бы оценивающий взгляд, которым его тюремщик мерил его. Увидел бы, как тот ловил малейшую его реакцию на оскорбления в его адрес, на проклятия на головы его бывших соратников, на насмешки над его утраченным авторитетом. Короче говоря, он увидел бы Алого Первоцвета, высматривающего малейший предлог оставить его во Франции, в когтях заслуженной им судьбы. Но, к собственному ужасу, не находящего его.

**V. Военная хитрость**

Решив, что пора поговорить с Шовленом лично, сэр Перси как следует напоил охранников, купив таким образом их дружбу и усыпив бдительность. Как бы ни нравились ему рискованные операции, он не хотел, чтобы француза казнили как английского шпиона, пока он сам еще не решил, стоит ли спасать его.

Когда он вошел в камеру, Шовлен гонял по тарелке недоеденный ужин и задумчиво смотрел на надпись на стене. Как обычно, он не обратил внимания на вошедшего. Перси закрыл дверь и, подойдя к французу, бесцеремонно положил руку ему на плечо.

- Даже вы должна признать, что это едва ли можно считать украшением, - тихо произнес старый солдат голосом английского дворянина.

- Сэр Перси, - ответ прозвучал так же тихо, только голос у Шовлена сорвался от гнева или же едва сдерживаемого удивления. - Вы просто не могли остаться в стороне, - он с раздражением стряхнул руку англичанина со своего плеча и повернулся к нему лицом. - Когда вы закончите смаковать свою победу, вы вольны уйти.

- Как, и вы не боитесь упустить шанс поймать Алого Первоцвета?! - Перси беззаботно привалился к сырой стене. - Бог мой, как изменились времена!

- Я выдал бы вас сию же секунду, если бы точно знал, что вы отправитесь прямиком на гильотину, - одно присутствие англичанина вновь разожгло угасшую было ненависть Шовлена.

Перси ухмыльнулся.

- Вы так часто кричали о моей поимке, что я удивлюсь, если хоть кто-то поверит вам. Но не переживайте, дорогой мой Шамбертен, разве я не говорил, что вернусь за вами?

- Тогда примите мои искренние извинения, если эта обстановка мало подходит для встречи гостей.

- Бог мой, если это вы называете обстановкой, то у вас либо совсем нет вкуса, либо ваши представления о гостеприимстве еще хуже, чем мне казалось.

- Такова воля Республики, - резко бросил ему француз.

Блейкни осекся. Нет, таким образом он ничего не добьется. Строить из себя дурака значило лишь злить Шовлена, и этого было недостаточно, чтобы вытащить его из этой дыры. В том, чтобы просто выкрасть его из тюрьмы не было вызова. Это было бы то же самое, что и уводить аристократов из-под носа Революционного Террора. Он же хотел убедить одного из самых яростных его приверженцев захотеть покинуть Францию. Он выпрямился, подошел к окну, обвел взглядом тюремный двор и повернулся к французу уже с другим выражением лица.

- Вы что же, так хотите остаться здесь? Скажите мне, Шовлен, который из идеалов этой Республики так дорог вам? Egalité? Fraternité? Кому угодно, но только не вам. Вы лишь смеялись над дикарями, устраивавшими резню. Вы несете бремя общей с ними вины, но разве хоть на миг вы желали быть им братом? Liberté? Но для кого? Для тех немногих, совсем немногих, кого вы считаете равными себе - в равной степени преданными Революции? Или же вас привлекает la Mort, гражданин? Смерть им всем - аристократам и оборванцам, предателям и патриотам, пусть они все захлебнутся в одном и том же море крови. Боже мой, это единственный из идеалов вашей Республики, которому вы действительно служили, дорогой маркиз.

Увидев, как Шовлен вздрогнул при упоминании его титула, что он не смирился и молчит лишь потому, что решает, как лучше ответить, Перси подавил улыбку и закончил уже примирительным тоном:

- Ни свобода, ни равенство, ни братство никогда не входили в число ваших идеалов, Арман. А смерть... Сейчас обрушить ее вы можете только на свою голову. Так оставьте свое прошлое в покое, пойдемте со мной, я доставлю вас домой в целости и сохранности.

- Блейкни, вы несете полную чепуху, даже если не притворяетесь идиотом, - прошипел Шовлен, загнанный, как надеялся Перси, в ловушку, из которой не было выхода.

- Даже если так, - продолжил Перси, не моргнув глазом, утверждая свое преимущество в их споре, - чему послужит ваша смерть? Разве она изменит что-то, чего не изменили казни Дантона и Робеспьера? Живым вы своей Республике были бы полезнее, если ей вообще нужны ваши услуги. А это, - добавил он с нажимом, - маловероятно.

- А вы бы хотели, чтобы я обесчестил себя и ее, сбежав, как предатель? Нет, спасибо.

- Вы забываете, что у вас есть долг не только перед вашей страной. Флёрет...

- Я полагаю, что ее муж в состоянии позаботиться о ней.

- Но она любит вас.

- И уже привыкла к моему отсутствию.

- Нет. В отличие от вашей страны она не забыла вас. Но и Республика может вспомнить, и это будет означать вашу смерть. Но вы и так знаете своих врагов лучше меня.

- И здесь я ровно настолько в безопасности, насколько хочу быть. Прощайте, сэр Перси, - Шовлен поднялся. По тому, как он двигался, как говорил сквозь зубы, можно было понять, что он того и гляди выйдет из себя.

Блейкни вздохнул.

- Прощайте, месье Шовлен. Au revoir, - и он отвесил поклон, который совершенно не вязался с образом Рато.

Шовлен наградил его злобным взглядом, и хотя в его глазах горела ненависть, он так и не повысил голоса.

- Возвращайтесь домой, сэр Перси. Возвращайтесь домой, в свое английское поместье и займитесь спортом. Оставьте меня в покое.

Блейкни ушел, мрачно размышляя о том, что ему могут понадобиться месяцы, чтобы уговорить безумца, если это вообще окажется возможным. Не менее мрачно он думал о том, чем он сможет оправдать свои действия перед Маргерит.

**VI****. Цветок и песня**

Неделю он держался на расстоянии, надеясь, что время и монотонность тюремной жизни повлияют на Шовлена больше, чем его постоянное присутствие.

- Ваша дочь написала вам, - начал он разговор при следующей встрече.

- На этой неделе? - усмехнулся Шовлен, ничуть не удивленный приходом англичанина.

- До моего отъезда, конечно, - Перси передал французу письмо.

Шовлен небрежно взял его, так, словно получал письма каждый день.

- Она, конечно же, приглашает меня погостить у нее. Она знает о моем положении ровно столько же, сколько знает о политике. То есть ничего. Не правда ли, сэр Перси?

- Я и помыслить не могу о том, чтобы бедная девочка страдала из-за вас, - уверил его баронет. - Эм... Пока вы не начали читать. Могу я задать вам один вопрос о вашей дочери?

Шовлен отложил письмо, пытаясь скрыть свое нетерпение прочесть его. Несмотря на то, что к окружающему он был безразличен, он ждал новостей от единственного дорогого ему существа.

- Должен признаться, что среди ваших родных я ожидал встретить кого угодно, но только не такую девушку, как она. По крайней мере, среди тех родных, от которых вы не отказались. Вы растили ее один?

- Да, - выдавил Шовлен, и Перси вспомнил, что, судя по всему, что он слышал, француз любил свою жену, пока она была жива, а после ее смерти больше никогда не женился.

- Так почему же тогда, вы вырастили ее противно тем принципам, которыми вы, по вашем же словам, всегда руководствовались?

- Вы вновь говорите ерунду, Блейкни.

- Да хватит уже! Она очаровательна, наивна, совсем ничего не знает о вашей Революции, да она даже истинная христианка! Вы зашли настолько далеко, что скрывали свое положение, чтобы поселиться в деревне, где никто не знал ни о вашей должности, ни о вашем богатстве. Вы сказали вашей дочери, что ее мать звали Марсельезой, и все же назвали ее саму именем цветка, который был символом королевского дома, об уничтожении которого вы мечтали. Вы вырастили ее дворянкой! Как вы объясните все это?

- Я не стану оправдываться перед вами. Только не перед вами. У вас нет права требовать у меня объяснений.

- Нет права подвергать сомнению ваши убеждения? Задаваться вопросом, насколько они дороги вам? Лучше уж я спрошу вас об этом, Шовлен, а не прокурор. Вы помните, что ваша собственная дочь была приговорена к казни - вами же - по обвинению в государственной измене, только из-за того, чему вы ее научили?

Для француза самые свежие воспоминания оказались самыми болезненными.

- Довольно!

- Вы воспитали ее аристократкой. С вашей точки зрения, она - дворянка, по происхождению и по воспитанию. И вы притворялись ничуть не меньше, чем я. Вам так проще было оправдать себя в собственных глазах?

- Блейкни.

- Насколько вообще вы верили в эту Революцию, Шовлен? Что было вам ближе: идеология Террора или те принципы, по которым вы воспитывали вашу дочь? Как долго вы потакали своему академическому интересу к политике, обустраивая свой дом и хозяйство в тех же традициях, в которых сами родились и выросли?

- Убирайтесь, иначе я позову охрану.

- Вы знаете, что никто не придет. Подумайте над моими словами, Шовлен. Обещайте мне, - он встряхнул Шовлена так, что у того лязгнули зубы.

Бывший шпион прошипел:

- Хорошо... Даю вам слово чести, Блейкни. Слово дворянина, если хотите. Чего бы оно ни стоило.

- Думаю, что оно стоит больше, чем вы сами готовы признать. Прощайте.

**VII****. То, что осталось**

И хотя Перси сомневался, что даже сейчас Шовлен сможет отличить его от Рато, он проводил свое время подальше от тюрьмы, пока француз обдумывал его слова, или, скорее, - учитывая его положение - изнывал, в борьбе со своими мыслями. Три дня спустя Рато сообщил ему, не без удовольствия, что Шовлен мало ел, плохо спал и не произнес ни слова.

И поэтому в ночь перед четвертым днем Перси вновь пришел в камеру к Шовлену. На этот раз он был одет в униформу национального гвардейца, которая не так сильно оскорбляла его чувство прекрасного, как лохмотья Рато, и должна была быть более полезной при осуществлении его планов.

Он нашел Шовлена таким, каким его описывал Рато. И хотя тот обернулся, услышав, что Перси вошел в камеру, некоторое время он больше никак не давал понять, что заметил англичанина. Перси поздравил себя с тем, что догадался дать французу некоторое время для размышлений. И сейчас он терпеливо ждал, пока Шовлен обратит на него внимание.

Через некоторое время Шовлен признал, что так или иначе Перси получит свой ответ, и кивнул ему, словно принимая поражение:

- Блейкни.

- Так что же, - сказал тот, - вы идете?

Шовлен не ответил. Он обратил измученный взгляд на девиз своей Республики: "Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité ou la Mort", различимый даже в темноте.

- Вы ошибаетесь, сэр Перси. Я всегда верил в справедливость Революции.

- Когда играли на публику, возможно. Только не в личной жизни. Но сейчас у вас остается только она. Если только вы готовы выбрать ее.

- Похоже на то, - но казалось, что Шовлен был не расположен ни обсуждать этот вопрос, ни действовать, опираясь на осознание выбора, стоящего перед ним.

Перси ждал так долго, как только мог, но ночь подходила к концу, и ему нужно было уходить, так или иначе. Он протянул руку, не решаясь говорить, понимая, что его слова в равной степени могут как побудить Шовлена остаться, так и убедить его бежать.

И Шовлен, проклиная себя, как последнего из предателей, пожал поданную ему руку.


	2. Chapter 2

**I. Moi seul voudrais briser tes fers**

_*I. Лишь я один хотел разбить твои оковы_

Он вошел в заднюю комнату, одетый в офицерскую форму, и внутренне вздохнул, увидев возмущение, почти отвращение, написанное на лице его спутника. Неужели он не мог уже предать свою страну и успокоиться? В этих приступах сожаления не было смысла, они только создавали дополнительные трудности. И если он упрямился в таком несерьезном деле, то чудом будет вообще добраться до побережья.

- Так мы сможем безопасно перемещаться по стране. Вы же разбираетесь в теории маскировки, если только тогда в Кале вы не собирались на самом деле принять постриг. Надевайте униформу, и мы отправляемся, - закончил офицер уже по-английски. Он бросил сверток с одеждой во француза, и тот неуверенно поймал его.

- Я должен спросить, - проговорил он сухо, - действительно ли это необходимо?

- Да. Да, это _действительно_ необходимо. Не жалуйтесь, в конце концов, это вина вашего же правительства, что только так по стране можно передвигаться без опаски, - черт побери, этот человек кого угодно может вывести из себя. Англичанин привык отдавать приказы, привык к тому, что его люди, признававшие его главенство, выполняли их. И его раздражало то, что каждые десять минут ему приходилось объясняться перед этим человеком, который по всем законам военного времени считался самое большое трофеем. Право слово, точно кисейная барышня, колеблющаяся, капризная и всем недовольная.

Он ждал у окна, но за его спиной не раздавалось ни звука.

- Если вы не наденете униформу, друг мой, вам придется идти по Парижу, переодетым моей вдовствующей тетушкой.

Про себя он начал считать секунды. Полминуты беглецу потребовалось, чтобы решить, что тюрьма не была лучшей альтернативой переодеванию в офицера, еще полминуты, чтобы принять то же решение по поводу "вдовствующей тетушки". Эту угрозу Перси был не только готов, но и вполне способен претворить в жизнь. А учитывая, что маленький француз был незнаком с предложенным ему костюмом, прошло полных десять минут, пока он не был переодет в униформу, на ношение которой, как он понял, он был обречен с момента, как увидел англичанина в такой же.

Сэр Персиваль Блейкни, Алый Первоцвет, занялся спасением французских аристократов, которые оказались в немилости у Республики, уже отпраздновавшей свое пятилетие, в качестве спортивного развлечения, более рискованного и более полезного, чем охота на лис. Ни разу он не допустил, чтобы хоть кто-то из его несчастных подопечных пострадал или вновь был пойман. И, конечно же, он ни разу не подумал о том, чтобы самому причинить вред кому-то из них. Но на этот раз беглецом был Арман, маркиз де Шовлен, бывший посол Французской Республики, близкий соратник ныне покойного Робеспьера, якобинец, эмигрант, не горевший желанием покидать свою страну. Первоцвет внезапно понял, что задается вопросом, не лучше ли будет во время их путешествия на север держаться подальше от рек, чтобы не поддаться однажды соблазну посадить своего спутника в мешок и утопить в самом глубоком месте.

Как бы то ни было, в первую ночь они остановились у воды - у ручья, протекающего в лесу к северу от Парижа, который, возможно, впадал в Сену, а возможно и нет. Обычно Перси не рисковал оставаться неподалеку от тех мест, где организовывал чудесные побеги пленников, и потому знал окрестности Парижа хуже, чем ему бы хотелось. Он точно знал, что где-то здесь проходит дорога, что на ней есть постоялые дворы, но нельзя было допустить, чтобы Шовлена узнали, а Перси не хотел передумать спасать его так недалеко от Парижа.

Как только они остановились, Шовлен уронил свой рюкзак - который наверняка был для него, человека совсем не выдающихся физических данных, тяжелой ношей - и начал стаскивать с себя униформу, в которую его облачили с таким трудом. Перси, перебирающий содержимое своего рюкзака в поисках огнива, с удивлением уставился на него, гадая, что все это значило и чем оно кончится. Француз старательно избавился от формы, сняв ее с поспешностью, объяснявшейся его обычной нервозностью, и остался только в рубашке и красных штанах. Погода стояла нежаркая, и то, что измученная гордость Шовлена не позволяла ему накинуть мундир, едва ли шло ему на пользу. Он устроился ровно на том расстоянии от костра, которое считал необходимым и вздрагивал с каждым порывом ветра.

Перси подбросил в огонь еще дров, подняв целый сноп искр.

- По-моему, вы пытаетесь покончить с собой.

- Я не собираюсь носить это, если в том нет необходимости.

- Я думал, что мы уже договорились, что вы не опозорите униформу, надев ее, и не стоит больше спорить об этом. Но в настоящий момент вы - офицер и должны быть одеты подобающим образом. Я даже готов утверждать, что этот наряд будет получше того, что вы носите обычно.

Ответный взгляд француза, полный ненависти, обычной, как и внимание сэра Персиваля Блейкни к деталям моды, не заставил себя ждать. Перси по привычке не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания и продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

- Вам лучше снова одеться. Не думаю, что поступив так, вы каким либо образом обесчестите себя, но какое-никакое чувство собственного достоинства у вас еще осталось, и не стоит лишаться еще и его. Есть еще один вариант - я могу завернуть вас в мундир и оставить спать связанным... и с кляпом во рту.

В случае необходимости он готов был связать Шовлена и нести его на себе до самого Ла-Манша, лишь бы только подобные сцены больше не повторялись. Перси очень сомневался, что француз оценит иронию того, что самым непростым из организованных им побегов, был как раз тот, в котором они участвовали вместе.

**II. Tous les agents du crime**

_*II__. Соучастники преступления_

И хотя он предпочел бы вывезти Шовлена из страны самым коротким путем и как можно быстрее, Перси прекрасно понимал, что появление двух армейских офицеров, идущих на север через поля и рощи в обход городов, привлечет внимание даже самых простодушных и доверчивых крестьян. Хуже того, оно вызовет их любопытство, которое в революционной Франции очень быстро превращалось в подозрительность. И потому, когда на смену лесам пришли обработанные поля, он выбрал в качестве места для ночлега постоялый двор лишь слегка удаленный от ближайшего города. Точнее, амбар этого постоялого двора - уважение, которое во Франции питали к офицерам республиканской армии не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем почтением, которое англичане оказывали своим военным. Что, по мнению Блейкни, было неудивительно, учитывая, что британские офицеры все до единого были джентльменами, а французские - мерзавцами.

Шовлен ел быстро, низко наклонившись над тарелкой, словно ждал, что его все еще могут узнать. Перси же уделял куда больше внимания их окружению, чем водянистому супу, поданному хозяйкой. Похоже, что постояльцев на этом постоялом дворе бывало немного, и появлялись они нечасто. Несмотря на то, что они пришли уже поздно вечером, когда ждать других путешественников уже не стоило, хозяйке пришлось потрудиться, чтобы собрать им ужин. Очевидно, она не могла обеспечить всем необходимым даже тех немногих, кто уже остановился у нее, потому-то (не говоря уже о всеобщей нелюбви к военным) им и пришлось довольствоваться амбаром.

Как бы то ни было, он завел с хозяйкой ни к чему не обязывающий разговор на довольно безобидную тему посевов, всходов и урожая. Когда женщина ненадолго вышла, - семейные заботы потребовали ее внимания - Шовлен встретился с ним взглядом:

- Вы просто не можете обойтись без всеобщего обожания.

- И это, конечно же, б_**о**_льший недостаток, чем ваше нежелание приложить хоть немного усилий к тому, чтобы вызвать симпатию в свой адрес. Но, мне кажется, что я неплохо с ним справляюсь.

- Насмешки? Да. Презрение? Несомненно. Но ненависть? Как вы думаете, почему вы _на самом деле_ приложили столько усилий, чтобы спасти мою жизнь? Доброй ночи, сэр Перси.

Блейкни обернулся, проследил взглядом за тем, как Шовлен поднялся из-за стола, заметил, что он так и не доел свой суп, и кивнул в ответ. Его спутник наверняка проведет эту ночь, как и предыдущие, почти без сна, неудивительно, что он был так утомлен.

Сам Перси задержался еще на час, сидя у огня за бутылкой на удивление неплохого вина. Потом и он направился в амбар, прихватив с собой еще одну бутылку и моля всех богов, чтобы сено, на котором ему предстоит провести ночь, не было гнилым.

Он едва успел сделать пару шагов во тьму амбара, как уловил какое-то движение, и замер. Кто-то зажег факел и в его свете он увидел пару штыков, направленных прямо ему в грудь, и еще несколько - около полудюжины в общей сложности - чуть поодаль. Из-за пределов круга света от факела раздался голос Шовлена:

- C'est lui - le mouron rouge*. Свяжите его как следует.

Перси нахмурился, но потом, решив, что веревка куда лучше штыка в сердце, поставил бутылку на землю и поднял руки. Он перевел взгляд туда, откуда раздавался голос Шовлена и неохотно признал, что его нервный спутник вполне способен, приложив усилие, впечатлить окружающих.

- Видимо, все это нужно считать предупреждением, Шамбертен? Что это значит? - сказал он по-английски, манерно растягивая слова, чем всегда выводил француза из себя. Почему? Да потому что Шовлен только что говорил по-французски. И, лишенный иного оружия, Перси положился на то, что всегда было при нем - слова.

Ему показалось, что Шовлен усмехнулся в полумраке.

- Награда. Прощение, - Шовлен замолчал на минуту и продолжил уже по-английски. - Последний шанс. Мы никогда не были друзьями, сэр Перси.

По его следующему приказу англичанина связали по рукам и ногам и уложили на кучу сена, по счастью сухую. Он повернулся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть своих новых спутников. Все они были солдатами, оборванными, худыми, но хорошо вооруженными. Их одежда могла поведать их историю не хуже них самих: они были новобранцами, плохо экипированными и наверняка необученными, которые дезертировали из армии, стоящей на границе, и торопились вернуться куда-то, скорее всего на юг, но Перси не мог расслышать их акцент, чтобы определить, куда именно. Скорее всего, Шовлен убедил их, что поимка Алого Первоцвета будет означать для них помилование и почетную отставку.

Перси вздохнул. Он знал, что получаса было достаточно, чтобы составить вполне жизнеспособный план похищения или побега. А целого часа, как оказалось, вполне хватило на то, чтобы подобный план реализовать. И он подумал, не без раздражения, что удача – _его_ невероятная удача - похоже, изменила ему, предпочтя ему не кого-нибудь, а Шовлена.

*Это он – Алый Первоцвет.

**III. Les aristocrates à la lanterne**

_*III__. Бей аристократов!_

Когда герой на целый месяц расстается со своей женой, объезжает половину Франции в поисках своего заклятого врага, спасает его, доверяет ему, он ожидает от него чего-то лучшего, чем быть преданным и закованным в цепи при первой удобной возможности. Так что сэру Персивалю Блейкни можно простить те, мягко говоря, нелестные эпитеты, которыми на следующее утро он поприветствовал недавно спасенного им Шовлена. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что разбудили его боль в связанных конечностях и совершенно очаровательная беседа бывшего агента Республики с его сообщниками, темой которой была его, Перси, гибель.

Но сэр Перси обладал невероятным терпением, поэтому он дождался момента, когда он оказался рядом с вероломным французом и только тогда высказал ему все, что он о нем думал, да и то, несколько смягчив выражения. В конце концов, он должен был вести себя так, словно он ожидал чего-то подобного. Для Алого Первоцвета быть застигнутым врасплох коварством Шовлена было столь же невозможно, как и в результате пострадать от него. Или же, столь же невозможно, как для самого Шовлена стыдиться своих действий.

Как бы то ни было, Блейкни отказался от мысли задушить француза (что было бы крайне неудобно сделать со связанными руками) и предпочел осыпать его проклятиями и толкнуть («Мне ужасно жаль, Шамбертен, но эти веревки и плохая дорога...»), умудрившись при этом не упасть самому и повалить маленько француза в грязь. Шовлен прекратил эту игру, отойдя от него подальше, чем уберег себя от очередного падения, а Перси от необходимости извиняться.

Это также позволило англичанину лучше оценить свое положение. Веревки натирали запястья, поведение Шовлена вызывало у него отвращение, а еще француз продолжал говорить с ним по-английски. Едва ли это было смертельным оскорблением, но что бы Шовлен ни делал, сейчас ему удавалось неизменно выводить Перси из себя.

Этой ночью они устроили привал в поле, а это значило, что придется обойтись без еды и теплой постели, заменив все это вином, которым запаслись солдаты. Трое или четверо взялись караулить пленника, засыпая его вопросами о его подвигах. Благодаря такой особенности французского характера как страсть к преуменьшению Перси приписывали едва ли половину его свершений, в остальных, как считалось, он был "неповинен". Дезертиры - совсем еще мальчишки - восхищались его действиями, сам англичанин от души развлекался. Он кивал в ответ на их выразительные жесты и прожигал взглядом Шовлена, который, устроившись на безопасном расстоянии и отгородившись от него картой (его картой!), кратко и более литературно пересказывал ему их шутки. По-английски.

По-английски он говорил потому, что великий и ужасный Алый Первоцвет, очевидно, не говорил по-французски. И если бы в Великую Армию не набирали всякий сброд без крупицы здравого смысла, в подобную чепуху никто и никогда бы не поверил. Но эти дезертиры были достаточно недалекими, чтобы принять ее за чистую монету. Перси мог открыть им правду в любой момент и сделал бы это, имей он хоть малейшее представление о том, что Шовлен выигрывал, продолжая лгать. И, постойте-ка, разве этот комментарий Шовлена не мог сойти за проявление очень черного чувства юмора? Очередной комментарий на английском. Зачем Шовлену нужен был предлог, чтобы говорить с ним? Зачем... И тут он, наконец, понял, что может просто спросить.

- Зачем, Бога ради, вам нужна эта игра с переводом, Шовлен? Чертовски утомительно.

И пусть теперь он объяснится за свое поведение перед своими соотечественниками.

- Тому есть свои причины. Если хотите жить - продолжайте играть свою роль, - прошипел Шовлен, когда пришел момент переводить очередную шутку бывших солдат.

Блейкни кивнул нынешнему рассказчику.

- Вы не внушаете мне доверия.

Странная пантомима и не менее странный разговор продолжались.

- Полагаю, потому я и оказался в тюрьме.

- Вне всякого сомнения. Я удивлен, что вы все еще помните об этом.

Шовлен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

- Я не забыл.

Англичанин рассмеялся:

- Бог мой, значит, я в вас ужасно ошибся. Вы все же не собираетесь предавать меня!

Шовлен нахмурился, потом отвернулся.

- Я _уже_ предал тебя, идиот. Это было целесообразно.

Некоторое время Перси не сводил с француза глаз.

- Целесообразно. Не могу сказать, что меня так уж волнуют ваши современные добродетели, друг мой.

Шовлен не пошевелился, словно и не услышал его.

**IV. Poursuivons-les jusqu'au trépas**

_*IV. Будем преследовать их до самой смерти_

У них на пути лежали равнины Артуа и пересекавшая их Сомма, пресытившаяся талой водой, побелевшая ото льдин, которые она с ревом и грохотом несла на запад, к морю. К северу стоял Аррас, главный город провинции Артуа, живущий, как и все остальные города, расположенные вдоль бельгийской границы, торговлей тканями. Более того, Аррас был родным городом бывшего лидера революционной Франции - Максимилиана де Робеспьера.

На южном берегу Соммы расположилась пестрая компания, состоящая из шести вооруженных дезертиров, одного скомпрометированного и приговоренного соратника Робеспьера и одного английского искателя приключений, чья голова стоила больше, чем головы всех семерых его спутников вместе взятых и потому, будучи переданной властям, могла спасти всех семерых. А трудность, с которой они столкнулись, заключалась в том, чтобы переправиться через реку.

Они шли вдоль нее полдня, пока не нашли, наконец, полуразрушенную дамбу, почти полностью перекрывающую течение. Даже в лучшие времена она была не более, чем садком для рыбы, но сейчас вполне могла послужить им мостом, хотя волны по колено высотой с шумом перекатывались через нее. Они шли по дамбе цепочкой по одному: два солдата впереди, два - позади, еще двое - между бывшим послом Шовленом и сэром Персивалем Блейкни. Таким образом, у Шовлена была прекрасная наблюдательная позиция, с которой он мог заметить и - если повезет - предотвратить любую попытку побега. Таким образом, он очень ясно видел, как его ценный пленник оступился на гребне дамбы и покачнулся. Англичанин восстановил равновесие и повернулся, чтобы уверить своих наблюдателей, что все в порядке, но вновь поскользнулся и рухнул в ледяную воду.

- Nom d'un chien*! – вывод, который Шовлен сделал из увиденного, был молниеносным - Алый Первоцвет сделал свой ход. Каким-то образом он ослабил свои путы и, не теряя времени, попытался бежать. - Следите за рекой! Он вынырнет... Не стрелять! - прорычал он. Всего несколько секунд назад ледяная вода была самой большой из его проблем, но сейчас она отошла на второй план под напором всепоглощающей паники. Вода с шумом проносилась мимо. Семеро человек следили за рекой и берегами. Но все было неподвижно.

*Черт возьми!

**V. Partage l'horreur qui m'anime**

_*V. Раздели страх, что движет мной_

Арман Шовлен хотел умереть. Б_**о**_льшую часть своей жизни он отдал уничтожению символов и институтов веры. Он гордился тем, что сам был лишен ее. И когда зашло солнце, он не молил богов вмешаться и спасти его. Он не вспоминал свои грехи, не пытался раскаяться в них, не думал о том, какая судьба его ждет. Все закончилось, и не стоило ждать, что и на этот раз его приговор будет отменен.

Сегодня он видел, как пал его заклятый враг - сэр Персиваль Блейкни. Блейкни, англичанин, представитель народа, славного мореходными традициями. Шовлен закрыл глаза, как наяву, увидел реку, из которой так никто и не выбрался, и по достоинству оценил иронию судьбы, закончившей жизнь Первоцвета в водной стихии. В нескольких шагах от него его спутники сгрудились вокруг костра и не сводили с него глаз. Он понимал их отчаяние, когда-то он сам испытал его. Он надеялся, что его смерть принесет им больше пользы, чем его усилия когда-либо принесли ему. Влажный холод, поднимающийся от реки, напомнил ему о его камере в Консьержери. Но здесь он был связан по рукам и ногам и не мог даже пошевелиться, чтобы согреться или укрыться от ветра. Постепенно он перестал чувствовать даже собственное тело. Остался только привкус пепла.

Оставляло ли служение Революции место и время для личной вражды? Когда-то он позволил себе предаться ей, он хранил правду о личности Алого Первоцвета так же хорошо, как его товарищи, надеясь однажды лично отдать его в руки правосудия. Теперь это не имело значения. Алый Первоцвет погиб, но был ли он кем-то большим, чем врагом Шовлена? В его жизни лишь одна вещь была постоянной - благоволило ли к нему правительство или же нет (сейчас оно совершенно точно отвернулось от него, беглеца и изгнанника), и каким бы ни было правительство - его охота за Алым Первоцветом. Но и с ней теперь было покончено. Река смыла его ненависть и навязчивое желание уничтожить Блейкни, которые не могло уничтожить ни милосердие Перси, ни его собственное падение. Кале, Париж, Дофине, бывший его домом... все их встречи потеряли смысл. Все было кончено. Шовлен был уверен, что на рассвете его расстреляют.

И эта мысль подарила ему что-то похожее на надежду.

**VI. L'univers t'abandonne**

_*VI__. Мир отвернулся от тебя_

На плечо ему опустилась рука - теплое прикосновение, которое напомнило, насколько холодным был весь остальной мир. Шовлен вздрогнул и попытался стряхнуть ее. Рука исчезла, чтобы вернуться через мгновение и зажать ему рот. Владелец руки придвинулся ближе, и Шовлен закрыл глаза, всем сердцем желая, чтобы он молчал.

- Надеюсь, мое исчезновение не доставило вам проблем, - раздался знакомый шепот, при звуке которого француз нервно сжал челюсти. - Держите себя в руках.

Шовлен не пошевелился. Рука снова переместилась, на этот раз чтобы развязать веревку, связывающую его запястья.

- Я ненавижу тебя, - прошипел он.

Перси умудрился раздобыть лошадь - к неудовольствию Шовлена. Перси не утонул - к еще большему неудовольствию Шовлена. Но хуже всего было то, что в соответствии с планом Перси им обоим предстояло пробежать немалое расстояние по недавно вспаханному полю на глазах у шести дезертиров.

- Вы идиот, Блейкни.

Сэр Перси встал и одним движением вздернул француза на ноги.

- Вы снова теряете наше время, - ответил он, слишком громко для сложившейся ситуации.

Когда они бросились бежать через поле, часовой вскочил и поднял крик, чтобы поднять тех своих товарищей, которых еще не разбудил Перси. Шовлен хранил молчание и заговорил с ним лишь когда они оставили далеко позади вооруженных дезертиров, солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, а сам он более или менее восстановил силы.

За стуком копыт Перси не слышал дыхания Шовлена, но вполне мог предположить, в каком состоянии тот пребывал. Бывший посол тяжело навалился ему на спину и судорожно цеплялся за его мундир. Он всегда был очень нервным, и иногда эта его особенность была Алому Первоцвету полезнее, чем помощь всей его Лиги. В отличие от него, Шовлен никогда не находил ничего забавного в его внезапных появлениях. А его планы, очевидно, нравились французу и того меньше. Также не стоило забывать, что его недавние сообщники достаточно неожиданно стали его новыми тюремщиками, и он вполне мог быть ранен, не говоря уже о том, что он полночи провел связанным. Перси вспомнил, что с момента, как он обнаружил их лагерь, до того, как он освободил Шовлена, тот и не пошевелился ни разу. Он вздохнул, но посчитав, что останавливаться сейчас было неразумно, ехал еще с час и только тогда решился-таки проверить все ли в порядке с самым несимпатичным его подопечным.

Когда они остановились, француз практически свалился с лошади и опустился на землю, словно у него не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы стоять. Перси посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

- Черт возьми, сейчас нет и полудня! Едва ли вам стоит ложиться.

Шовлен только посмотрел на него и, не сказав ни слова, с трудом поднялся на ноги.

- Ужасно выглядите, - пробормотал Перси. Однажды он уже видел француза таким - смертельно бледным и безучастным. И тогда он не поднялся... Англичанин схватил Шовлена за плечи и внимательно осмотрел его с расстояния вытянутой руки. - Вы в порядке. И мы едем дальше. Если хотите упасть - ночью у вас будет такая возможность.

На закате Шовлен спешился чуть более изящно и прожег англичанина ненавидящим взглядом. Перси решил, что выглядит он лучше, чем утром, но не мог не понимать, что силы француза были на пределе. Его постоянная бледность, едва заметная глазу дрожь, опущенные плечи - все говорило о том, насколько он изнурен. Но едва ли это было удивительно для человека постоянно находящегося на грани нервного срыва. Перси невольно подумал, не стал ли он причиной того, что на этот раз Шовлен перешагнул эту грань. Возможно ему стоило сказать, что те мальчишки дезертировали до того, как им выдали порох и пули. Если во французской армии вообще оставались боеприпасы. Хотя сейчас, пожалуй, было не лучшее время для подобных откровений. Вместо этого он начал расседлывать лошадь и сказал Шовлену:

- Вам нужно прилечь. Вы ужасно выглядите.

Шовлен посмотрел на него безо всякого выражения, потом резко отвернулся и пошел разводить костер.

Огонь, казалось, вытянул из него последние силы. Он весело потрескивал и время от времени стрелял искрами, а француз лежал совсем неподалеку, съежившись под шинелью. Перси готовил ужин из продуктов, которые раздобыл накануне, время от времени посматривая на своего спутника. Оба хранили молчание.

- Все готово, - Перси осекся, подумав, что Шовлен, должно быть, уже уснул. Он подошел к французу и положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы разбудить. И тут в городе, расположенном неподалеку зазвонили колокола.

- Ангелус, - прошептал Перси.

Шовлен смотрел мимо него, на огонь, и в его неровном свете его глаза казались черными.

- Это запрещено.

- Кто может запретить это сейчас, Арман? - голос англичанина прозвучал почти мягко. - Вы?

- Никто, - и Шовлен отвернулся.

**VII. Ah, ça ira**

_*VII. Дела пойдут на лад_

Ветер с Ла-Манша дул, не переставая, и Перси отстраненно подумал, что его потрепанная шинель пригодилась ему еще раз. Шовлен стоял рядом с ним, храня спокойствие, необычное для человека его темперамента. Он осмотрел горизонт, перевел взгляд на «Мечту», стоящую на якоре недалеко от берега, и остановил его на шлюпке, которая должна была доставить их на яхту Блейкни.

Перси редко имел дело с фанатиками и потому считал, что неразумным будет надеяться, что бывший агент Республики был в полном порядке. Он не сказал ни слова о возможном возвращении в Париж, ни разу не попытался уйти... но что вообще он сказал за последнюю неделю? На мгновение Перси показалось, что француз может просто исчезнуть, стоит ему отвернуться. Блейкни рассматривал дорогу у них за спиной, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не преследовал, когда Шовлен наконец заговорил:

- Что произошло на реке?

Перси невольно улыбнулся:

- Я много практиковался. Слышали, про протаскивание под килем? - это наказание, когда человека протаскивали под килем корабля, во флоте использовали нечасто. Перси почти не сомневался, что его спутник не только слышал о нем, но и не колеблясь применил бы, будь у него такая возможность.

Шовлен вновь перевел взгляд на корабль.

- Будьте так добры, покажите как-нибудь.

Алый Первоцвет рассмеялся:

- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - он замолчал на некоторое время. - Ваши бравые солдаты, Шовлен... у них не было боеприпасов.

Француз скривил губы.

- Я так и думал, что с ними что-то было не так.

- Они говорили об этом, - добавил Перси. - Благодарю вас за оказанное доверие.

Шовлен резко рассмеялся.

- Это было... целесообразно.

Сэр Перси замолчал. Он устал до изнеможения, жаждал вернуться в Ричмонд, и Шовлен, как и все остальные, спасенные Алым Первоцветом, должен был теперь идти своим путем. Но что-то в этой идее претило ему, грозя сделать плавание по каналу не таким приятным, как ему хотелось. Перси вздохнул, дождался, пока шлюпка зароется носом в песок, повернулся к своему бывшему врагу и, чтобы привлечь его внимание, положил руку ему на плечо.

- Пойдем... – _"домой"_ почти сказал он. - Пойдем.


End file.
